


The Unspoken Thing

by Dirty_wxstelander



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_wxstelander/pseuds/Dirty_wxstelander
Summary: *After the events of GOTG2*Peter is coming to terms with his feelings for Gamora and despite the pair keeping their true feelings under control, they finally get the opportunity to act on them.





	The Unspoken Thing

Gamora watched in awe as the sky lit up with multicoloured fireworks from the Ravager ships.  
Despite the beauty of the sky around them, Peter's eyes were on Gamora. Sensing his gaze, Gamora smiled up at him and took his hand in hers. Peter's eyes glistened with forming tears, both of joy and sorrow, but he smiled back. He may have lost two fathers but he'd gained so much more: Gamora's love, whether she cared to admit or not. 

After the ceremony had finished, one by one the Guardians of the Galaxy turned in for the night. All except Peter and Gamora.  
"You okay?" Gamora asked softly. She sat down beside him.  
Peter's eyebrows furrowed. "I think so" he nodded faintly.  
"You've been staring at the floor all night, Peter"  
Peter lifted his head slowly, eyeing her. "I'm just so confused"  
"You've been through a lot-" Gamora comforted, brushing his cheek.  
"It's killing me" Peter laughed.  
Gamora moved her hand. "What is?" She asked confused.  
Peter shook his head.  
"Peter?" She beckoned.  
"It doesn't matter" he smiled.  
Knowing she wasn't going to get an answer, Gamora gave in. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed.  
Peter's heart raced. He felt the softness of her hair against his neck and the warmth of her body beside his. He placed his arm around her and took a piece of her hair in his fingers, twisting it gently, much to Gamora's secret delight.  
Gamora closed her eyes in bliss and within a few minutes she was asleep.  
"Gamora?"  
She did not stir. Peter kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair away from her face.  
"I love you" he whispered, leaning his head into hers.  
He lifted her into his arms and carried her to his quarters, laying her down on his bed and taking a seat beside her.  
He put in his earphones and shuffled his playlist.  
Gamora awoke all of a sudden, crying and breathing heavily. Peter wrenched out his earphones and hurried to her.  
She grabbed him tightly and buried her face in his chest.  
"Woah, woah woah what's up?" He asked, confused.  
"The dream-it was horrible" she looked up at him, desperation in her eyes. "I-I dreamt that you didn't make it out of Ego's core" she sobbed.  
"Hey, hey, it's okay, it's just a dream, I'm here" Peter soothed. "I'm alive, I hope" he smirked.  
"I thought I'd lost you"  
Peter stroked her face gently. "You'll never lose me"  
Gamora threw herself at him, her lips crashing against his as she kissed him with all of her repressed passion. He kissed her back, having waited so long to feel her soft lips against his, to feel her body so close to his.  
He could not hold back, he pushed her down onto the bed,landing on top of her. She ripped off his jacket and pulled off his shirt, revealing his muscular torso all whilst her lips were still locked with his. Peter tore at her own clothes, removing them to join his own on the floor, finally removing his trousers.  
He felt her naked body beneath him, exploring her with his hands and then his lips. He kissed her neck, biting a little to which she responded with a moan. He kissed his way between her breasts, caressing them both as he passed, and finally he went down on her, his tongue swirling in circular motions around her clit. She let out a gasp as he touched her sweet spot. She grabbed at his hair, biting her lip as the pleasure rippled through her body. His tongue ventured lower as he licked around her entrance and back up to her clit. Her thighs shuddered against his cheeks as his tongue moved faster between them causing her to orgasm. He heard her breathing heavily as she came, tasting her as she did.  
He lifted his head, pulling her closer to the edge of the bed and entering her. He thrusted deep into her, feeling her wrap her legs around his waist. He upped the pace as he felt her tighten around him, to which she reacted with a moan.  
Feeling himself almost at climax, he stopped and lifted her up, slamming her up against the wall as he continued to fuck her.  
"Sh-sh-Peter-" Gamora moaned as she became conscious of the noise they were making.  
"I don't care" Peter breathed, biting at her neck as he thrusted into her. She held on with her legs tight around his hips and her arms around his shoulders, feeling unstable as his movement became more rapid.  
Sweat beaded on his forehead and his arms began to tire. He carried her back to the bed, only now she was on top. She ground her hips against his, feeling the full length of him inside her, and then started to ride him, slowly, teasing him. He could not resist. He started thrusting into her once more, matching her rhythm as she bounced.  
Finally he felt himself reaching orgasm and stopped to allow her to ride him as he came inside of her with multiple gasps and deep euphoric breaths. He lay back, out of breath and covered in sweat. Gamora climbed off him and lay down beside him.  
It took a moment for him to fully process what had just happened, but he had no regrets.  
"I've fucked a lot of girls in my time," Peter started.  
Gamora scowled.  
"But that was...that was just...wow" he finished, staring up at the ceiling.  
"Nobody can know"  
Peter laughed.  
"What's so funny?" Gamora raised her eyebrows.  
"They already know, and if they didn't, well they damn well do now!"  
Gamora bolted up. "Oh and whose fault is that?!"  
"Well you're not exactly quiet" Peter teased, smirking.  
"Oh and slamming me up against a wall is your idea of quiet?" Gamora argued.  
"It doesn't matter...why can't they know? Scared it'll ruin your reputation?"  
"No" she snapped. "They'll never let us live it down...plus, I guess it's more fun if it's a secret" she grinned seductively. "So about this unspoken thing..."  
"If you'd been awake not too long ago you'd know it was no longer 'unspoken'" Peter said, pulling the covers over the two of them.  
Gamora eyed him strangely.  
"Gamora," he began. He took her hand into his and with his other hand he pushed her messy hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek as his fingers brushed past.  
"I love you" he confessed. His eyes locked into her deep brown gaze. Gamora smiled, her cheeks blushing pink against her green skin.  
He met her smile with a wide grin, waiting for her to say the words.  
"And I love you" she replied. She leaned in and kissed Peter, feeling him smile against her lips.  
"So what now?" Gamora asked, pulling away.  
"Well I dunno about you but I'm calling it a night" Peter yawned, laying his head down on the pillow. He patted the bed beside him, beckoning her to join him. She lay down beside him, watching as he closed his eyes. Gamora played with his hair as he drifted off to sleep, his arms wrapped around her naked body. She had never truly been happier.


End file.
